


v spooky

by ilovemygaydad



Series: october 2019 spooky season stuff [2]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Deceit is mentioned, Multi, there's also an implied poly deceit background relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: unfortunately for him, virgil is not so sneaky about his purchases.warnings: mentioned sympathetic deciet, snakes, vaguely implied sexual activity, some swearing maybe, one word of caps, excited yelling, and possibly something else





	v spooky

**Author's Note:**

> day two of [hiddendreamer68's october prompts list on tumblr](https://hiddendreamer67.tumblr.com/post/187839718185/yup-i-made-a-prompt-list-open-to-anyone-and)! today's word is "cage"

“Virgil, starlight?”

The man in question froze in his steps, whipping his head to look at Logan. He was reading a book in the corner of the living room, and it didn’t seem like he was even slightly looking in the direction of Virgil. 

Letting out a sigh of relief to not have been caught, Virgil shifted the large item in his arms. “What’s up, Lo?”

“Why are you trying to sneak a cage into the apartment?”

“It’s not… Dude, it’s not a cage! That… Lo, you’re being totally ridiculous,” Virgil awkwardly laughed. He adjusted the hoodie he’d draped over the definitely-not-cage; he should have realized that his QPP had eyes on the back of his freaking head.

Just then, the front door to the apartment swung open, and Roman loudly called, “Good afternoon, my darling partners!”

“Why the hell were you gone so long?” Logan asked, still not looking up from his book.

“I was doing… _things_.”

“Gross,” Logan muttered. “Did you--”

“Shower? Yes, obviously. I’m not a heathen!” Roman scoffed.

“Jury’s still out on that one, I’m afraid.”

Roman’s indignant stuttering gave Virgil the perfect out to properly escape into his office, but Roman took that exact moment to notice him.

“Whaddaya got, Virge? Ooooooh! Is it a present?”

“It’s--”

“_GUYS_!” Patton screamed as he ran through the door, bouncing like a five-year-old on drugs. “Dee told me that Virgil bought a _snake_! Isn’t that awesome!”

All eyes turned to Virgil, who felt his face go very pale. Slowly, he nudged his hoodie off of the top of the terrarium to unearth the tiny rosy boa curled up like a little ball. “Um… Surprise?”

“You…” Logan blinked a few times as he grasped what was happening. “You bought a snake?”

“I mean… Yeah? I was visiting Dee at his shop today, and he said that this little guy had been in there forever, but no one had wanted him yet. He gave me a discount and some free supplies, so… I said yes? His name is Spooky.” Virgil set the tank down on the dining room table and gently grabbed Spooky. The orange snake immediately coiled around his wrist like a little snake bracelet.

“Why didn’t Dee just take it home?”

“One of his husbands said, and I quote, ‘If you bring home another snake, I swear on our lord and savior Meryl Streep that I will end you.’” Virgil chuckled a little. “I mean, it’s a valid argument, too. He’s gotta have at least fifteen of them if you don’t count the ones he’s breeding.”

Patton nodded excitedly. “Yeah! Dee said he really wanted to find this little guy a good home, too. What better than four QPPs with very flexible schedules and a lot of love to give!”

“Plus,” Virgil added with a tiny grin. “His name is very accurate, and it’s almost Halloween. See, look at how scary he is!” He moved over to Logan and held Spooky out. His little tongue blepped Logan on the nose in a _very_ scary manner. “He’s practically murderous!”

Logan rolled his eyes but smiled fondly. “Alright. He is rather cute, and I have always found snakes rather interesting.”

“Aha!” Roman cheered, swiping the snake from Virgil’s hands carefully. “A toast to Sir Spooky the Brave!”

“It’s just Spooky--” Virgil tried to correct.

“Sir Spooky the Brave!”

“Ugh, fine, whatever. Just help me set his stuff up.”


End file.
